gunslingergirlfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Bianchi
Full Name: Fernando Bianchi Occupation: Doctor/Psychiatrist Doctor Fernando Bianchi fulfils the role of family doctor for the cyborg assassins of the Social welfare Agency. Although he likely possesses the specialised knowledge of cybernetic medicine like his colleagues Dr. Zilani, Dr. Bergonzi, and the others in the Technological Development Department, Bianchi's focus is more on the general well-being and mental health of his patients. Unlike Doctor Bergonzi, who has little need for bedside manner, Bianchi tries to be friendly, approachable and addresses his concerns in plain english. He will at times ask questions to determine the integrity of the girl's short- and long-term memories, but does so in a subtle way so not to disturb or unsettle them during their sessions. Bianchi's office, like several other rooms at the Agency, has a large two-way mirror, allowing permitted Handlers to watch their girl's responses or behaviour during typical examinations. However, he appears to have say over whether they can watch or not, as evident when he told Jose that he "made an exception when I agreed to let you observe this session." He also requested that Marco attend Angelica's assessment, after the Handler had lost interest in his cyborg (Chapter 10 : Page 19). This is generally a privileged exception, as Bianchi highly values patient-doctor confidentiality, despite that his patients are brainwashed youths. Henrietta often confides in Bianchi about her feelings for Jose, while Angelica, struggling with her chronic memory loss due to her prototypical condition, tries hard to fool him into believing that she is fine, with little success. She appears to forget his name between visits, and discreetly tries to read his ID Card in a vain hope to memorise it, which he is aware of. He shows much concern for Angelica's health and her Handler Marco's general disinterest in her, but ultimately appears to believe that the case is a lost cause. Jose appears to confine in Bianchi about his cyborg, Henrietta, as much as she does about him (Chapter 21 : Pages 12-14), expressing how tiring it can be to treat her with kindness and shower her with gifts all the time. Both Bianchi and Jose appear to talk often and get along reasonably well with each other. Doctor Bianchi show disdain for Dr. Belisario and does not approve of his "manipulation of human nature" during his work (Chapter 59 : Page 9). He also asks if Belisario is "someone who felt the hardships of the Cold Winter" to which he replies "Yes. I am despairing at humans...at the same time, I have something like faith", a response which Bianchi looks displeased about (Chapter 59 : Page 10). Doctor Bianchi also has a liking for dogs, especially Corgis. He has a painting of a Corgi in his office (chapter 10 : Page 7), a photograph of a woman on his desk with a Corgi (Chapter 10 : Page 8), and a dog bobble head on his desk (Chapter 10 : Page 10). On the desk in his office there are two framed photographs. One is of a woman lying on what looks like the beach with a Corgi beside her. The other is of a man, possibly Bianchi himself, with three children in front of him. Whether or not his family is alive, remains unseen, but judging by his attitude towards the cyborg girls and his need to protect them, it is possible that his wife and children may have died sometime before joining the Agency. In (Chapter 10 : Pages 11-12) Bianchi thinks to himself: "It Doesn`t matter how much I counsel them...I`ll probably never override their conditioning". This may be something that he is personally aiming to achieve with the cyborgs, possibly against the Agency's wishes. Personality: Doctor Bianchi is a very caring person, showing concern for not just the cyborg girls, who he feels are under his care, but also the handlers themselves, particularly Jose, as he is seen talking with often. He is friendly and approachable, with a generally lain-back attitude, and often appears calm and collected. He addresses any concerns he may have in plain english, but can be also blunt and to-the-point, such as when he told Jose to think about how he wants to treat Hentrietta and "to do it sober'. He also appears to have a temper, such as when got angry with the members of the Section 2 staff for listening in to the cyborgs' psychological sessions; stating: "You already control their minds and bodies...Do you want to rob them of their privacy too?" Images: ' ' Category:Characters Category:Males